James
by Reanne Blanc
Summary: Charlie Whitchurch, aged 24. Works in Le Chievre, in Bristol. Father in the army. Mother given up. Lives in a flat. Your normal, average girl. So what's a red post box got to do with anything?
1. Possibly, Maybe

**A/N: James is, in fact, the son of myself and the Doctor, from a story I wrote previously. I may put it up at some point. *shrugs* Anyways, enjoy.**

"You're wrong."

"You're wrong!"

"No you're wrong!"

"No you are!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Not"

"Are you two ever going to shut up!" a voice snapped to the side of them, glaring at the pair

"No!" the pair replied in unison, glaring at the girl who spoke to them, then at each other.

"Oh, good. Jut checking." The girl looked down at the book she was holding and placed her feet up on the table, reading.

"I told you, right. If we put it here, it will go faster!"

"You're wrong! No matter where we put it, it will not be any faster."

"Yes it will."

"No it won't."

"You are wrong!"

"No you are wrong!"

"Oh for the love of God, someone gag them!" the girl replied again, covering her ears over.

"Shut up Violeta!"

Violeta sighed, rubbing her head. "NICOLE!"

"What now? I swear I've been in here about ten times in about an hour," Nicole said, sighing as she walked in the room. "What have you two been doing?"

"He started it. He's wrong."

"Am not. You're wrong!"

"You're wrong!"

"You're driving me insane!" Violeta exclaimed, sighing.

"Seriously, you two have got to stop arguing," Nicole said, shaking her head. "Not only are you annoying me, you're annoying everyone."

"Sorry, Natsumi."

"Sorry, James."

"Good. We're getting somewhere."

"Uh…Mum. You know I love you, right?"

"No."

"But, you don't know what I'm going to ask you!" James exclaimed, looking up at her.

"Does it involve money?"

"No."

"Then I'll listen."

"Good. You know I've been working on something, right?" Nicole nodded. "Well…with this…project, I'm going to be leaving you for quite a while."

"What sort of project?"

"Minor one. Just, creating something."

"A TARDIS, to be exact," Natsumi filled in.

"A TARDIS?"

"Well…" James ran a hand through his hair. "Yes. And it's complete. So I was wondering if you would mind if I…went off on my own?"

"Go off? Uh, ok. Sure. Can't keep you here forever, I guess. Plus, you are very much like your father. Can't stay in one place for two long."

"Super!" James said, grinning at her and hugging her tightly. "I'll be in touch. Possibly. Maybe. If I have time…"

"I'll expect one in a few years I guess, then?"

James just smiled, glancing at the others in the room. "I'll see you lot…at some point."

"YES! SILENCE!" Violeta exclaimed, smirking at James. "Later."

"Goodbye, James. See you around."

"Yes you will," James promised, walking out of the door and into the console room. "Dad."

"James," the Doctor replied, looking at him. "You off?"

"Yes. I'll be in touch."

"We'll see," the Doctor said, giving him a hug. He whispered in his ear. "Be careful. You might get your heart broken in more ways than one."

James nodded, frowning slightly as he left the TARDIS. He found his own creating just around the corner and smiled. "Perfect."

James was currently wearing a black and white striped waistcoat, a white shirt and blue jeans. He looked completely strange, yet fitted in with this century perfectly.

"Right," he said to himself, walking down the street. "Now what do I do?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Chucking the wet cloth into the sink, Charlie Whitchurch finished her day of work. She dried up her hands on her apron and took the apron off, hanging it on the peg with her name on.

She walked out of the kitchen, taking her coat with her and walked into the busy restaurant she worked for. The place was full of couples and families. No one came in here alone. It wasn't right.

Except, when she looked around the place, like she always did, she saw a man sat on his own, looking intently around the room, as if expecting something or someone.

The man's gaze came on Charlie and she froze, locking eyes with him. He held her gaze for a few seconds, his face showing the beginnings of a small smile, before he looked away, finishing his sweep of the room.

She shook her head, heading towards the door. But, as she reached for the handle, the door was already being held open. She looked up in surprise and found herself looking up at the same man.

"After you," he said, his accent unfamiliar. He gestured out of the door and she stepped outside, looking back at him curiously.

The man tilted his head to look at her, but he wasn't curious, he was almost looking at her with amusement. "Problem?"

Charlie shook her head quickly. "No. Nothing. No problem," she mumbled, turning from him and walking away, not before glancing back, but the man had already disappeared. "Strange. Very strange."

She continued to walk down the street, a frown on her face as she thought about the strange man. Surely he knew what sort of restaurant it was. So why was he on his own?

She reached a block of flats and pushed open the door, setting up a flight of stairs to reach her floor. She walked along a corridor to her flat and put the key in the door, opening it and stepping inside. She carefully jumped over the post on the floor and walked into the living room, collapsing on the sofa, face down.

"Home sweet home," she muttered to herself, turning on the sofa and switching on the television to watch anything that was good on it. She clicked through the channels on the remote and sighed when she found nothing.

She pushed herself off of the sofa and switched off the television, walking into the kitchen. She turned on the kettle, when she could hear a rattling. She frowned and walked to the door, pulling it open and frowning even more when it was the man from before.

He looked up at her, shocked. "Oh! It's you again. Sorry. Following a signal and it's…here…" He trailed off as he saw the look on her face. "Uh…"

"What are you? Some sort of stalker or something!" she snapped, glaring at him. He shook his head furiously. "Well it sure as hell looks like it!"

"I honestly had no idea you lived here. I was just tracing a signal."

"What sort of signal then?!"

"High energy levels."

"Of what?"

"It's…complicated. But it seems to be here."

"Well, I don't have any 'high energy levels' here, I'm afraid!"

"Yes, but you do. Possibly, maybe."

"How do you even know?" Charlie raised an eyebrow at him.

"Um, following my tracker."

"Well then, does this tracker of yours tell you what exactly is causing the 'high energy levels'?"

The man pulled what looked like a phone out of his pocket and looked at it, then up at Charlie, then back down. "Yes, it does."

"And?"

"And it's you."

"Me?!?"

"Yes you. Rift energy." He said this with a completely straight and serious face.

"Rift energy?!?!"

"Yes, Rift energy. Energy of the Universe."

Charlie just stared at him in shock.

"So…you probably need to come to my…house, where I can get rid of the energy."

"No way!"

"Uh, why not?"

"Because I'm not going anywhere with you! You're a weird stalker and you might do something to me!"

"Like what?" he asked, frowning.

"Like…assault me!"

"Why would I do that? If you have all that Rift energy, you'll attract every alien in the Solar System!"

"Aliens? But they don't exist."

"You don't believe me?"

Charlie shook her head.

"Right then," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the house. Charlie pulled the door closed and let him drag her along. He took her back down the street and past her restaurant, until he got to a red post box. He let go of her hand and put his hand in his pocket, pulling out a key.

"What are you doing?" Charlie asked as he unlocked the post box and stepped inside. She frowned. "This is more than weird, you know. You are really strange. Why are you in the post box?"

The man stuck his head around to look at her. "Well, if you came inside, you'd know." He then put his head back in the door, holding out his hand to her.

She frowned, but took his hand and let him pull her inside. She couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped her mouth as she looked around, her eyes wide in shock.

"How…You…" Charlie shook her head, closing her eyes and opening them again. The man looked at her, his head tilted.

"Problem?"

"No. No problem," she said, shaking her head as she took a step forward, her footsteps echoing on the metal floor, which was a silver colour. She looked up at him, her eyes still wide with shock. "How does it work?"

"It's complicated. Very complicated. It just does," the man replied, holding his hand out to her. She took hold of his hand and he pulled her over to the large column in the middle of a console pad. "I'm James by the way. And you are?"

"Charlie…Charlie Whitchurch," she murmured, running her hand across the buttons and keys gently.

"Nice to meet you, Charlie. Welcome to my TARDIS."


	2. Petra

"I've tried everything I can think of, but I just can't get rid of that Rift energy," James said, frowning and shaking his head. "You seem fine."

"Then, maybe you should let me go?" Charlie suggested, glancing at the door.

"Why do you say let? I'm not keeping your prisoner. You can go when you want."

"Oh…" Charlie frowned and walked over to the door. "Goodbye then."

"Goodbye. Be careful. And if there's any problems. Look for the post box."

Charlie gave a small nod and closed the door behind her as she stepped outside. "Like hell am I going to find you again," she murmured, walking down the street.

She stopped in front of the restaurant and frowned. Where there should have been a sign saying 'Le Cheivre' there was now a sign saying 'Mcdonalds'. That wasn't right.

She stepped inside and walked up to the counter. There, behind the till, was a girl she worked with. "Caley."

The girl looked up and put on a practised smile. "Hello, I'm Caley. I'm your server for today. How may I help you?"

"Caley, it's me. Charlie."

Caley frowned. "I'm real sorry, but, I don't know who you are."

"But I work here! I've always worked here! It was called Le Cheivre!" Caley just gave her a blank and slightly worried look. "It was! I swear!"

"Maybe you need to sit down, Miss," Caley suggested, but Charlie just let out a choked sob, running out of the door and into the street.

She worked there. She had always worked there. She had started when she was 16 and hadn't left since. It was never a Mcdonalds. Never!

She held back the tears that were threatening to fall and ran in the direction of her flat, only to come to a sudden stop. Where her flat should have been, there was a big area of grassland. This time, she couldn't hold back the sobs and sank to her knees.

"I don't understand!" she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Me neither. Makes no sense at all," a male voice said beside her, kneeling down next to her. "I'd say this was the Rift energy. Someone's been playing with your timeline."

"But…but everything's changed. Caley doesn't even know who I am and my own home doesn't even exist!" Charlie said through sobs.

"No, it does, it just doesn't exist at the moment. Someone's been playing with your timeline. Your parents, even. And.." James paused, the silence filled with her sobs. "I bet it was my father. Or my mother. Or the pair of them. Heck, it could have been Susan and Koschei." James paused again in thought, then stood up, pulling Charlie up to her feet.

"Come on. I'm going to fix this."

"How?"

James gave her a smile. "I've got a time machine."

"A time machine?" Charlie repeated as James took her hand and pulled her back towards his TARDIS.

"Oh yes. A time machine. And I'll fix your timeline for you, so you don't have to start crying again, Charlie Whitchurch," James replied, giving her a smile as they approached the red post box. "I'll fix it. Possibly, maybe. No, I definitely will. Yes. Definitely."

He stepped inside and pulled her in with him, closing the door behind her. He walked up to the console and looked at her. "Now then. Let's have some details. Birthday?"

"17th March 1984."

"Right. Parents names?"

"Thomas and Sophie Whitchurch."

"Where did they meet?"

Charlie frowned, thinking for a few seconds. "Uh, well, my dad, he was in the Army. An Officer. Newly trained Officer. And he went to a…ball. Christmas Ball, and he met my mother there. She was from another regiment. They were both in the Army, but my mother gave up when she had me."

"I see. So, what sort of year are we talking?"

"Um, well, 1982."

"Date?"

"24th December."

"Super!"

He began dashing around the console and pressing various buttons and pulling various levers. He looked like he had no idea what he was doing and Charlie was beginning to regret ever meeting that man.

"So, if we land about 1982. 24th December. We can see if anything gets messed around!" James said, standing still and looking over at her, giving her a smile.

"And fix it?" Charlie said, more as a question than a fact.

"Yes. We'll fix it!"

"Will that mean I…exist?"

"You do exist! Just possibly, maybe not yet."

"Oh… So, what will happen to me?"

"Nothing. You're too surrounded by Rift energy for anything to happen to you. Plus, you have me, and nothing can go wrong if you're with me!"

"That's just jinxing it and making something bound to turn out wrong."

"No it won't. It'll be fine," James promised, pulling the engines to a stop. "Now, one thing before you go in there. You can't wear that."

Charlie looked down at her jeans and t-shirt and frowned. "Why not?"

"Because it wasn't in fashion at that time. The girls wouldn't be in that sort of thing. Plus, it's a ball. So you need, a dress."

"As in, ball gown?"

James nodded and Charlie pulled a face. James just raised an eyebrow at her and she sighed.

"I don't ever wear dresses. It's just not me."

"Never?"

"Never."

"Not even parties? Weddings?" Charlie shook her head. "Oh. Well, now can be your first time!" James said, giving her a smile.

He held his hand out to her and she accepted it, letting him pull her down a corridor and into a big wardrobe. He closed the door behind her and walked over to a rail, looking through a variety of dresses. "What's your favourite colour?"

"Um, blue, I guess," Charlie replied, looking around the huge room.

"Blue," James said, nodding and pulling out an elegant, long, dark blue dress. It had no straps and was fitted down to the waist, where it then billowed out at the bottom. "So, what about this one?"

Charlie just stared at the dress, running her hands down the material. It was a soft silk and, Charlie had to admit, it was beautiful. Charlie looked up at him. "It's beautiful. Where did you find it?"

"I don't know. Maybe one of my sisters found it for me. Or maybe even the TARDIS itself," James said, handing the dress to her. "It's yours now. I've got plenty. Now…I've got to find a suit."

He nodded at her and walked out of the room, the door slamming shut behind him. Charlie walked over to the mirror and held the dress up to her. It was amazing. And a perfect size.

She quickly changed into the dress, letting her light blonde hair fall down around her shoulders. She couldn't help but smile to herself as she put on some shoes. Just with a little heel, just in case. She twirled around in the mirror and smiled. "It really is beautiful," she murmured, turning from the mirror and pushing open the door. She walked into the console room, where James was reading off of the screen, wearing a dark blue suit. He looked up when he heard footsteps and his mouth nearly fell open, but he kept himself under control.

"That…that'll do," he said, his voice slightly giving away his real thoughts.

Charlie couldn't stop the frown falling on her lips as she joined him down by the console. Why didn't he say anything about her being pretty? Or beautiful? Or anything? Nice, even?

James clapped his hands together and looked at her. He offered his arm to her. "May I escort you to the ball, Miss Whitchurch."

"Certainly," Charlie said, linking arms with him and unable to hold the frown any longer, going along with the act. James led her out of the door and into a courtyard, filled with various people talking and dancing whilst a band played on a slightly raised platform.

"Super!"

"Wow. Look at it," Charlie whispered in awe, looking around at all the people dancing. "I've never been to something like this before. It's so…beautiful. All these people dressed up."

"I've been to one or two with my parents," James replied, pulling her into the dance. He placed one hand on her hip and linked his fingers with the other. "I know how to dance."

"Glad one of us does," Charlie murmured as she was swept up into the dance. The pair easily found the rhythm and were soon moving in perfect time. "You are very good."

"Thanks. You aren't too bad either," James replied, giving her a smile. "Now, tell me if you spot your mother or you fa-" His sentence was taken from him as she suddenly stopped and pulled him sideways towards a group of people.

"I don't know. I mean, I'd be so far away from here, I wouldn't feel comfortable. Plus, I'd miss everything," a man in the centre said, dressed in smart, army uniform.

"Yes, but, it would be worth it. You'd move up a rank like that," a man to the left of him said, snapping his fingers.

"Suppose," the man replied, nodding.

"Tom!" a female voice called from behind him, making him turn around and look at the girl. A smile lit up his face as the girl ran over to him.

"Sophie," Tom said softly as she walked over to him. She was dressed in a long, black dress with long sleeves.

"I heard you are leaving…" Sophie said, frowning.

"Yes, possibly. I haven't decided."

"I…I think you should go for it. You might not get an opportunity like this again," Sophie replied, looking down at her shoes.

"I was thinking that. Maybe I should take it. Move up in the ranks," Tom said, glancing over at her.

"Of course you should. It's your dream," Sophie replied, looking up at him with a smile. "Your dream."

Tom nodded, taking her hand and kissing it lightly. "You're right."

"No…" Charlie murmured, shaking her head. "He didn't take the job."

"He doesn't?" James whispered, pulling her over to the group. "Hello. Officer James Jones, and this is my friend, Charlotte." Charlie gave them a smile, even though she was hating the fact he called her Charlotte.

"Nice to meet you. Officer Thomas Whitchurch, Subramanian Jack Cooper, Officer Jasper Eeles and Officer Sophie Morgan," Tom said, nodding at them, as each of them nodded in return.

"Nice to meet you too. Now, sorry for interrupting, but did I hear you're starting a new job?" James asked, and Tom nodded.

"Yes, moving up the ranks."

"I see. Where?"

"Germany."

"Germany?" James repeated, stroking his chin. "Are you sure about that?"

Tom frowned. "Um, yes, why?"

"Well, I've been hearing things. Officer's don't do well there. Get promoted once."

"That's good, isn't it?" Jasper asked, and James shook his head.

"Only once in their whole careers."

"Well, I certainly don't want that. Maybe I should…stay in England and wait around."

"Sounds like a super idea!" Charlie agreed, nodding enthusiastically.

Sophie glanced at Charlie and gave her a grateful smile. She didn't want Tom to leave. Of course not. But she wanted him to follow his dreams.

"Sophie? What do you think?" Tom asked, looking at her for an answer.

"I agree with Charlotte and James."

Tom nodded. "Right, here I'll stay."

Sophie took hold of Tom's hand. "Come on, officer Whitchurch. Show us how well you can dance."

"Sophie…" Tom pleaded, but she insisted and the pair began to dance, smiling and laughing as they fell into step with each other.

"So…that's it?" Charlie asked, glancing up at James, who nodded. "Wow. That was _so _hard."

Charlie watched her parents for a few seconds, before the music stopped for a bit. The pair split as the music faded and Sophie left to talk to some friends.

Tom frowned and saw a woman crying in the corner. He walked over to her and knelt beside her. "Are you ok?" he asked, a frown still on his face.

"Yeah," she looked up. "I think I twisted my ankle - and my 'date' left me here. Wanna help?"

Charlie drifted away from James and stood a distance away, watching her father, whilst James watched the dancing that had continued. She made sure neither of them could see her.

"Oh, of course I will," Tom said, helping her up and getting her into a seat. He got some ice and put it on her ankle, keeping it raised. "Better?"

"Thank you." She looked at him for a moment, wordless.

"Here to help," Tom said, giving her a bright smile. "I should get back to Sophie now. You stay off your foot."

The woman didn't waste time, but rather, leaned forward, and watching behind him, pressed her lips to his.

A voice behind Charlie gasped and she turned around to see Sophie staring at the pair in horror. She turned on her heel and ran out of the door, Tom seeing her run as he pushed her off.

"Sophie! Sophie, come back!" Tom shouted, running through the crowds of people.

James stood beside Charlie for a few seconds, watching the woman who had kissed Tom. "Oh, I am going to bloody kill her." He came into sight and walked right up to her. "Petra."


	3. Wander Off

"Yes?" Petra smiled sweetly up at James as she settled back in the chair.

"What the HELL are you doing messing with timelines like this! Was this his idea?" James snapped in a hurried whisper, not wanting Charlie to hear.

"Might have been. But it might have been mine." Her look was smug. "Besides, you're a child. What do you care?"

"I am NOT a child. I am an adult. Almost. And I care because you are playing with someone's life. A girl is starting to not exist because of you! Now where is he!"

"He's...around. Somewhere." She put her finger to her lips in mock-thought. "You might want to check on Sophie, she seemed liable to do _anything_..."

"You drive me up the wall!" James exclaimed, putting a hand to his forehead and running off after both Tom and Sophie. Charlie stayed where she was, hiding from view. She wanted to see what happened next.

Petra stood and smiled. Her work here was done - now she had to find The Master. And she was sure she knew where.

Charlie moved so that she was better hidden from the woman. Petra, apparently. Weird name. She was going to follow after him. James hadn't told her to not wander off, after all.

James was suddenly next to her. "Don't follow," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her along to where Tom and Sophie were.

"You kissed her! I saw you!" Sophie exclaimed, tears running down her face.

"I didn't! She kissed me and as soon as she did, I pushed her off of me! I don't even know who she is!"

"You still did it!"

"But it didn't mean anything and I didn't want to! I love you!"

The place went silent and Sophie looked at him, tears still running down her cheeks.

"You love me?"

Tom nodded, stepping forwards towards her. She didn't back away, so he carried on walking towards her until he was barely inches away. He placed his hands on her hips. "I love you, Sophie."

"Ok, think we fixed it now, and she's gone. So let's get you back and I can be on my way," James said, leading her over to the post box and starting it up.

Neither of them said anything as the TARDIS took her back, only when Charlie asked if she could get changed again. Once they arrived, Charlie ran outside and let out a sigh as she saw the familiar restaurant.

She stepped inside and saw Caley, who gave her a bright smile. Charlie let out a sigh of relief and walked over to her. "Caley…"

"Hey. You look like you've been to the moon and back," Caley teased, laughing. "You know, I just saw some kids from our old school. Seems ages since we were there. Over…what was it, 8 years ago."

"No, six."

"What? No, it was definitely eight. We're 26 now."

"What?!?!" Charlie put her hand in her pocket and pulled out her ID card, looking at the birthday. 1982. She was 26. Oh, she was going to kill that man. "I'll be right back."

She turned on her heel and ran to the post box, going inside and slamming the door. James looked up at her. "I'm 26!"

"What? But, I swear you said you were 24."

"That's what I thought! But now I'm 26! My mother had me two years before I was actually born!"

"Oh."

"Oh? OH! Is that it? That's all you're going to say to me?"

"Well, what do you want me to do? Go back and stop your parents from, well, having sex?"

"YES!"

"I was joking! You seriously want me to do that?" James asked, shocked.

"Well, yes! I'm not meant to be this age. I've lost two years!" Charlie said, walking over to him and folding her arms.

James shook his head. "I said I'd fix it and I did. You exist, just older. Now, I'm leaving."

"No. Not until you fix my age!"

"No. I'm not fixing your age."

"Fine, then I'm not leaving!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

There was silence as they both glared at each other. James then sighed. "You're not leaving, are you?"

"Not until you fix my age."

James sighed and turned to the console. "Well then… I guess… Welcome aboard. So, where do you want to go first?"

"I want t-"

But she didn't finish her sentence as she was thrown into James, who lost his balance and ended up on the floor with Charlie on top of him. The TARDIS grinded to a halt and Charlie pulled herself off of James, who then stood up and brushed himself down.

"What did you do?" Charlie asked, glaring at him.

"Me? You think I did this on purpose? Because I didn't," James snapped, glaring back at her, before looking at the screen. "Right…"

"So?"

"So what?"

"So where are we!"

"Barcelona."

"What? Spain?"

"No, the planet," James replied, walking over to the door and pushing it open. He turned back to look at her. "Coming?"

Charlie stood where she was for a few seconds, then ran after him, stepping outside. They were on a busy street, that would look like any other street on Earth, except there were lots of different things. Aliens, to be exact.

"Woah, look at all these…"

"Aliens?"

Charlie nodded.

"You do know I'm an alien as well, right?"

Charlie started at him and he took her hand, holding it against his chest. Her eyes widened even more. "Two?"

"Two," James agreed, nodding as he took her hand that was against his chest and pulled her along with him, down to a dark red sea. The sand beside it was a blue colour.

He led her down onto the beach and sat down, leaving her standing beside him, looking around. "Wow. This is…beautiful. So beautiful," she said, sitting down beside him.

"I know. Came here when I was smaller with my parents."

"I can see why. It's a gorgeous place and an amazing view," Charlie said, lying down on the sand. "And the sky is yellow. Wow."

James led down beside her and looked up at the sky. "They say it changes with people's moods. When you're in a specific spot. Not that I've ever found that spot or looked for it."

"It's probably dead in the centre, or somewhere romantic," Charlie replied, turning on her side to look at him. "Why are we here?"

James turned to face her, leaning on his elbow. "TARDIS brought us here. I don't know why."

"Maybe it's trying to convince us that we should just, get along?" Charlie suggested, brushing her hair off of her face.

"She could be, yes," James agree, turning on his back again and looking up at the sky. "It's got a blue tinge now."

Charlie turned on her own back and looked up. She nodded. "So it has."

"Maybe someone found the spot."

"Maybe."

"So…"

"So…"

The pair went silent, the only sound the sound of the waves hitting the sand. They were both thinking, thoughts running through their heads, but James' a lot faster.

"Where would you really like to go, if you could go anywhere in time?"

"Anywhere, huh? Well, I'd really like to go to 17th Century."

"17th huh? Why?" James asked, turning to face her on the sand. She turned as well to look at him.

"Because I want to see what it's like. With all those Lords and Ladies. I want to know what it was like."

James paused for a moment and nodded. "Ok. 17th it is."

He pushed himself up off of the sand and held his hand out to her. She took it and he pulled her up to standing. She glanced out across the sea, looking out as far as she could, before feeling a tug and finding herself being taken back to the red post box.

He led her inside and closed the door, starting up the TARDIS engines and watching as Charlie grabbed hold of the railings, not wanting to be knocked over again. He laughed and carried on driving, landing perfectly in the 17th Century England.

"We are in…London. Outskirts."

"Super," Charlie grinned, running over to the door. She turned to look at James with a smile, but frowned when she saw him fold his arms. "What?"

"You really need to get changed," James replied, looking at her jeans. "You can't wear that out."

"But, you are."

"Yes, but, I'm so out of the ordinary, it doesn't matter. Now go and get changed," James said, making her sigh and run off to get changed. She came back a few minutes later with a light brown dress on and an apron.

"You know, I'm beginning to feel like a slave," Charlie replied, brushing her skirt down.

"The term is servant, and you do look like one, yes," James replied, walking over to the door and stepping outside. She ran after him and stepped into, yet again, another busy street.

"Right, now go and do what you want. Just go away," James replied, weaving through the crowds of people. Charlie frowned and ran after him, not wanting to be left on her own. He sighed as he felt her beside him. "I said go away!"

"I'm not going away. If I do, then I'll get lost and be trapped here."

"That was the plan," James muttered under his breath, letting out another sigh. "Can't you just leave me alone?"

"No, I ca-" But her sentence was unfinished as someone pulled on her arm and dragged her away from James. She tried to scream, but a cloth came over her face. She could feel the world around her spinning and the last thing she saw was a man, wearing a black mask over his face, before she fell unconscious.


	4. Jessica

Charlie slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was in some sort of straw bed, down in a kitchen. She was alone, apart from one little girl, couldn't be more than 12, who was watching her with a frown. She rubbed her head and pulled herself up to standing, looking around.

"Miss is awake?" the little girl said, giving a small smile. "Good."

"Uh, yeah. Where am I?" Charlie asked, looking down at the girl.

"Master's house. My Master, and now your's, Miss"

"Right, and who's your Master?"

"Mr Oliver Barr, of course, Miss" the girl said, giving Charlie a confused look.

"And he is?"

The little girl's mouth dropped open. "You don't know?" Charlie shook her head. "He is the most famous man in London, Miss. He is the most powerful man in London. He is working for the King himself, Miss."

"Right, and why am I here?"

"He saved you, Miss. A man tried to kill you. He knocked you out and was going to do bad things, Miss. So my Master stopped him and saved you. You are now in his service, Miss."

"I'm a servant?" Charlie asked, not wanting to think about what could have happened.

"Yes Miss. Like me, Miss. I'm Jessica, Miss. Jessica Taylor."

"Nice to meet you, Jessica. I'm Charli- Charlotte. Charlotte Whitchurch."

"Pleasure, Miss."

"Jessica!" a male voice shouted from a set of stairs to the left. Jessica immediately heard the noise and looked at Charlie.

"My Master is calling me. Come, I'll show you to him, Miss," Jessica said, tugging on Charlie's sleeve and running up the stairs, Charlie not far behind.

The two girls stopped at the top of the stairs and stood in front of a man, dressed in an elegant brown suit and holding onto a stick, his top hat in his hand. Charlie looked at him briefly and immediately looked back down to her feet as he caught her gaze.

"Jessica? What is her name then?" the man asked, looking at Jessica, who met his eyes.

"Charlotte Whitchurch, Sir."

"Charlotte, yes?" the man asked, now addressing Charlie, who looked up at him and gulped.

"Yes, Sir," she said, the 'sir' coming out easily. As if she couldn't call him anything else.

"I'm Oliver. Oliver Barr. I hope Jessica will show you all the ropes and, I am very sorry for the torture you might have had to endure. I must be off now. Business to attend to." Oliver put his hat on his head and nodded at the girls, walking out of the room.

"Right, Miss. I'll show you around the house," Jessica said enthusiastically, leading Charlie around the many rooms. She then told her every job that Charlie would have to do with her.

"And finally, we will finish when Master let's us. The time varies. Sometimes, he will tell me a story about his day. Only if his work goes well, though. He looks hard, but he's nice, Miss."

"So I see," Charlie said, nodding and rubbing her head. "Just wish I knew where James was."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sat in amongst various people of power in this Century, James was beginning to wonder where Charlie had gotten to. He knew he told her to go away, but it had been a while and he hadn't seen her at all.

James eyes scanned the room and he dropped on a man with a brown suit and a top hat in his hand. He seemed to be the most important in the room. They all seemed to agree with what ever he said.

This made James suspicious. No one should have that much power over someone. When the Court was dismissed, James made his way over to the man, catching the conversation he was having.

"She's at the house now. Didn't make any fuss, at all. It's good really. Need that in a servant," the man replied, nodding.

"Oh yes. It's not good to have a servant who makes a fuss. Where did you find her?"

"Just down the street from here. It was very easy, to be perfectly honest."

"I should think so. People these days don't pay enough attention to anything," the other man said, giving out a short laugh. The man with the hat nodded, putting his hat on his head.

"Too true, my good man. Too true. Now, I must be off. I need to check she's doing what she has been told to do," the top hat man said, smiling at his friend. "Nice to see you, Hall."

"Likewise, Barr," the man said, laughing as the other man walked off, not seeing James following after him, a frown on his face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie was on her knees, scrubbing the floor when Oliver walked through the door. She felt the breeze and looked up as he closed the door.

"Have a good day, Sir?" Charlie asked, putting the cloth in a wooden bucket and standing up.

"Marginally," Oliver replied, taking his coat off and hanging it on the clothes peg. He took off his hat and placed it on top. He then looked at her and gave her a brief smile. "How has your day been, Charlotte?"

"Good, Sir. I've done everything you have asked me and Jessica to do. She is just down in the kitchen, Sir," Charlie said, smiling back at him.

"Good, good," Oliver said, nodding and walking past the girl into another room. Charlie, unsure what to do, followed after him and watched as he sat down in an arm chair.

"Sir, may I ask you a question?" Charlie asked, fiddling with her apron.

"Of course."

"Why am I here?"

"Because I rescued you," Oliver replied, giving her an amused smile. "Why else?"

"But…there surely must be a reason for it," Charlie replied, shaking her head in thought.

Oliver made to answer, but there was a loud, girlish scream from the kitchen, making Charlie jump into action and run downstairs. She came down just in time to see Jessica being dragged out of the door and out of sight.

"Jessica!" Charlie shouted, running out into the street, but not seeing her anywhere. "Jessica!"

Oliver stood behind Charlie, looking around and frowning. "Who would take a little girl?" Oliver murmured, shaking his head. He ran down to the end of the road and looked around. "JESSICA!"

Charlie frowned and ran after him, looking the opposite way. The little girl was no where in sight. She looked at Oliver and saw the hurt in his eyes. "Are you upset, Sir?"

Oliver glanced at Charlie and sighed. "Come inside. I'll tell you who Jessica is."


End file.
